


Ismerlek; mint az ujjam az arcodat

by nayrria



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Quiet Sex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: "Amikor először találkoztak, nem látta másnak, mint ami volt, fémbe öltözött katonának. Most nem látta másnak, mint szeretőnek, aki gyengéden túr a hajába. "
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Ismerlek; mint az ujjam az arcodat

Din teste az övének simult. Páncél helyett hús és csont. Hideg és csúszós helyett: meleg és izzadt.

Erős. Élettel teli.

A haját húzta a csomó, az arcát dörzsölte a kendő durva, szemcsés anyaga. Lusta munka volt, az övé, és most ő érzi a fonal minden hibáját.

Din simogatta a fülét, a nyakát, hogy elfelejtse a kényelmetlenséget, az önként vállalt sötétséget.

– Nem zavar – kérdezte. Különös volt, hogy milyen jól hallott a sötétben, hogy mondta el Din minden titkát a hangja. Most a zavarát és az aggodalmát.

Jó lesz így, kérdezné, és Omera majdnem felcsattant, hogy igen, nem érünk rá egész éjjel, de csak nyöszörgött, mert Din tenyere felfedezte a mellét, és a hasát. Sosem foglalkozott azzal, hogy hogy néz ki, a teste kihordott, megszült egy lányt, és Omera büszke volt rá.

Elvégezte a feladatát.

De most Din keze alatt tudatára ébredt a ráncoknak, a szeplőknek és a terhességi csíkoknak, amik maradtak emlékeztetőnek. Nem volt elég selymes a lámpafény, hogy ne látszódjanak.

Élesen vette a levegőt, amikor a hibák csókot kaptak.

Din az ajkára tette az ujját.

Felszisszent, amikor Omera nyelve hozzáért.

– Csak halkan. A gyerekek alszanak – csitította Din.

Az ujján a saját ízét érezte.

Omera Din hasára tette a kezét. Előbb felfelé, aztán lefelé tapogatta meg. A mellkasát, a puha, elvesző mellbimbókkal, a régi és az új hegekkel. A kemény, rosszul összeforrt bőrrel, a durva felületű égési sebekkel.

A múlt volt, amit Omera sosem látott.

Din illata füst volt, és a tó, és az ujjai közé puha szemű iszap ragadt. Elvitte a távoli tavakhoz úszni a gyerekeket. Ott ember lehetett, önmaga, nem sisak mögé bújt idegen zsoldos.

Amikor először találkoztak, nem látta másnak, mint ami volt, fémbe öltözött katonának. Most nem látta másnak, mint szeretőnek, aki gyengéden túr a hajába. Szinte félénken csókolja az ajkát, és puhán nyúlna hozzá.

A térdhajlatához.

A szeméremdombjához.

A melléhez.

Nem ismerte az arcát, de ismerte a csókját, az érintését, a nyelvét a combja között.

A párna összegyűrődött az ujjai között. Inkább az, mint a rongy a szeme előtt.

Egyszer majd, megengedi, hogy lássa is a páncél mögött az embert, ne csak ismerje.


End file.
